kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kit Taylor
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Kamen Rider Dragon Knight |-|2 = }|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Kamen Rider Onyx |fullname = Kit Taylor}} Kit Taylor is a young adult who lost his father during childhood. Since then, he has been framed for many "misunderstandings" and has gained a reputation as a thief. He was placed in a foster home until he turned 18. He mysteriously finds an Advent Deck in his apartment, giving him the ability to cross between worlds and transform into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. History After turning 18, he makes his way to the apartment he spent his childhood in and found an Advent Deck that opened his senses to the presence of the monsters abducting people. He gains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight armed with the Dragon Advent Deck that he obtained. He would later meet Len (Kamen Rider Wing Knight), with whom he agreed to help fight Xaviax's monsters in the hopes of finding his father. He did so after failing to heed Len's advice about re-establishing the Contract with the Advent Beast associated with the Deck, Dragreder, by activating the Contract Card in the Deck and fully reactivating his Dragon Knight armor powers. He nearly got duped into helping Drew (Kamen Rider Torque) before his true motive is revealed. After discovering the truth about the Advent Decks, Len believes that Xaviax probably played a part in helping Kit find the Advent Deck but Kit believes that he was guided here by his father and it was by his own will that he became Dragon Knight. After fighting for a long time, becoming more experienced and even becoming a threat to Xaviax, Len decides that Kit should replace Adam and become a true Rider and not just an Earth substitute. However, the process will involve leaving Earth behind for good. Though honored, Kit decides to wait to answer until he feels he's thought it through enough. Later, when Kit confronts Axe for the first time, he tries to vent Axe, but can't find it in himself to do so. This would immediately haunt him as Axe holds him back, not allowing him to stop JTC from venting Chris. He is later confronted by the Cho brothers who intimidate and defeat him easily, but don't vent him. After receiving a message from JTC about his father, Kit and Maya both go to him only to run into a trap consisting of JTC and the Cho brothers. Kit successfully repels them and is able to vent Albert, leaving Danny furious. He begins to feel remorse for venting Albert, as he had purposely never vented anyone before that point. Following Albert's venting and Kase's return, he begins to feel useless, due to losing to both Danny and Kase and hearing his dad saying that he disapproves of Kit's actions. He is then attacked and pushed through a mirror by a mysterious Kamen Rider with the same armor as Dragon Knight but black. However he wakes up discovering that the fight with the mysterious Rider was but a dream. He is then approached by Michelle Walsh who identifies him upon Kit evading her and getting to the bookstore, he, Maya, and Trent discover the information was downloaded. Following this incident he goes off to fight attacking monsters to discover Len and Kase taking them out quickly. He leaves angrily with Kase noting the similarities between him and Adam (stating that it was his attitude was how it started before betraying the others) but Len believes otherwise. Going off to visit his father again he finds Xaviax waking up his father but only for a short time. Kit discovers that everything that has happened to him thus far was because of Xaviax and that he was manipulating his father. Xaviax gives him a very simple offer, vent Wing Knight and Siren to bring his father back. Afterwards he has another nightmare, this time becoming a black version of Dragon Knight and venting Wing Knight and fighting Siren before waking up. While reflecting he is once again confronted by Danny. When Danny got the upper hand, he sees JTC vent him and hinting towards Kit's conversation with Xaviax. He talks about this to Len and Kase and decides to go against Xaviax saying that saving his father through those means is wrong and is ready to become a real Kamen Rider. When going to inform his father of his future course of actions, he is kidnapped and arrested by the No-Men. They trick him into battle against a mirror monster to test his skills as a Kamen Rider. Michelle Walsh later interrogates him until he craftily escapes using a reflection from a spilled glass of water. He finds a Mirror Monster on the way out and manages to defeat it, but ends up attacked by Kamen Riders Strike and Wrath. He injures his leg in the fight, but Len and Kase save him in time and manage to escape. They later regroup in the bookstore, where Kase heals his injured leg. While regrouping, Kase shows Kit his Survive card as they engage Strike and Wrath once again. Kit, who was fighting JTC and is about to get vented, is saved by Len. They both witness JTC capture Metalgelas and Evildiver and unite them into Genosider. Overpowered by Wrath and Strike, they fail to save Kase from being vented. Both wanting revenge for her, they go after JTC, with Kit finding him first. After surviving his Final Vent, he watches Len use his Survive Mode, venting Strike in the process. Len and Kit chase after Wrath both using their Survive Modes. When Len is cornered, Kit readies his Final Vent, but after using too much energy, Survive Mode deactivates at an inopportune moment. In a final desperate attack to save Len, Kit uses his normal Final Vent only to miss and get hit with Wrath's Final Vent. He ends up being vented by Wrath, making him the tenth Rider vented in the series. Xaviax steals the Dragon Knight deck and claims that he has a surprise waiting for Len and gives the Dragon Knight deck to the original owner, Adam. When Eubulon is revived, Kit is rescued from the Advent Void. Waking up from the Advent Void, he finds Kase and Eubulon, who is weakened from traveling through the Advent Void, and is given the Onyx deck. He was initially put off due to his dream but Kase and Eubulon reassure him that those were only nightmares. Taking the deck he finds Len and assists him in taking out some of Xaviax's monsters and reunites with him and meets some of the Ventaran Riders, initially put off due to his experience with their Earth counterparts. He soon goes off to save Maya when Eubulon senses that she's in danger. He meets up with Adam but is not easily swayed by his wanting to return to the Riders. They argue about how their situation with Xaviax is worse in which both mirror twins activate their Rider forms and fight. Kit overpowers Adam and is about to vent him until Eubulon stops the fight not wanting Kit's nightmare to turn into reality, venting someone out of anger. He returns with Maya with Eubulon and Adam following. Interestingly enough, so far he's the only Kamen Rider who had to find his Advent Beast (or more specifically have his Advent Beast, Dragreder, find him) as opposed to the other Kamen Riders who were all given their Advent Decks with their respective Advent Beast already in place and contracted to them (the exceptions are Len and Kase who were some of the original Kamen Riders and the only Riders not separated from their respective Advent Deck and Advent Beast in the battle on Ventara). Unlike the other Riders who were simple to manipulate by just giving them a simple desire, Kit had no real vice or ambition meaning that just simply giving him something was not enough. Xaviax had to take a more precise and lengthy process to acquire him. Xaviax kidnaps his father and then begins to frame Kit for his misunderstandings. However, he didn't join Xaviax and becomes a Rider opposing Xaviax. Eventually Xaviax approaches Kit and reveals everything to him using his love for his father to betray Wing Knight, the one who trusts Kit the most. However, after everything he's been through, Kit realizes that saving him that way would be wrong and decides to continue fighting against Xaviax. Because of this at the time after Adam's return during a final battle, he also become the voice of reason why Adam betrayed the Ventara Riders, was because Xaviax had been tricking him all along since he is a master of disguise and can shape shift into Eubulon, to make Adam think Eubulon betrayed him and considered Adam to be a failure. Following the final battle against Xaviax, Kit becomes the new Kamen Rider Dragon Knight following Adam's retirement. Personality Kit is known to be brave and heroic. On the other hand, he appears to be fairly easygoing. At times, he is able to subtly persuade people to do as he wants. Kit is a hopeless romantic and appears to be rather dreamy, believing his true love certainly exists, but simply hasn't been found by the earliest points of the show. Forms - Default= Dragon Knight Dragon Knight has a very wide range of moves, most involving his contracted Advent Beast Dragreder, as well as a varied set of Advent Cards making him relatively balanced in terms of potential combat ability. However, he does not have any trick-based Advent Cards like Camo's Clear Vent or Sting's Copy Vent or possess a personal weapon like Wing Knight's Dark Visor, Siren's Blanc Visor, or Torque's Magna Visor. Dragon Knight's personal motorcycle is called the Dragon Cycle, which can transform from his regular motorcycle if he transforms while riding it. ;Dragreder Dragreder is a red mechanical Japanese dragon which is Dragon Knight's Advent Beast. When Dragon Knight activates his Survive Mode card, Dragreder evolves into Dragranzer, a dragon that can turn into a motorcycle. ;Dragon Knight's Advent Deck Dragon Knight slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Drag Visor. Before the contract was established, the design was more generic but worked the same way. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragreder to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a dragon-designed broadsword. Without the contract, it was a normal katana that broke easily. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of flames, assisted by Dragreder. *'Guard Vent': Attaches dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragreder for Dragon Knight's Final Vent. It consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragreder's flames. *'Survive': Allows Dragon Knight to access Survive Mode and transforms Dragreder into Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. Image:Dragreder.png|'Attack Vent' (AP: 5000): Image:Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): File:Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Image: Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 2000): Image:Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Mode': - Survive Mode= Survive Mode In his upgraded Survive Mode, his armor and Advent Deck change to a more defined crimson red and the dragon designs are even more emphasized. In addition, his new cards reinforce his balanced fighting style as well as give him a new trick-based Advent Card called Strange Vent. Survive Mode can only be maintained for short periods of time, however, and using up too much energy will revert him to his main form and leave him exhausted. ;Advent Deck Dragon Knight's slot changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei. The Survive card is inserted inside the dragon mouth and the cards are slotted on the side of the slot. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). *'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. *'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. *'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. *'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|'Attack Vent' (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|'Shoot Vent' (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|'Guard Vent' (GP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|'Strange Vent' SurviveTrickVent.jpg|'Trick Vent' (AP: 2000) SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 9000) }} - Onyx= Onyx A black-colored version of Dragon Knight contracted to Dragblacker, Onyx possesses the same abilities and combat potential as the former; however, Onyx is relatively stronger than Dragon Knight, due to his Advent Cards having a higher AP. This is shown when Kit as Onyx manages to overpower Adam, the original Dragon Knight, in episode 34. The only disadvantage of the Onyx form is the lack of a Survive Mode card. ;Advent Deck Like Dragon Knight, Onyx slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Black Drag Visor. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragblacker to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a black dragon-designed broadsword. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a black dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of black flames assisted by Dragblacker. *'Guard Vent': Attaches black dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragblacker for Onyx's Final Vent. It consists of Onyx jumping into the air to emit dark energy and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Attack Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Saber Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Claw Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000): Conjures Drag Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Dragon Rider Kick. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kit Taylor was portrayed by Stephen Lunsford, replacing Matt Smith who initially portrayed him in the ''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' unaired pilot. As Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, he was portrayed by suit actor in the footage from Kamen Rider Ryuki and by in the specially shot American footage. In the Japanese dub of Dragon Knight, Kit was voiced by , who would provide the voice of Kamen Rider Ryuki himself in the place of his original actor in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. In the ''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' video game, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Onyx was voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who is known for his portrayal of in Power Rangers. Notes *In American footage, Dragon Knight's suit actor was Hiroshi Maeda. *Unlike Kamen Rider Ryuga (Onyx's Japanese counterpart), Kamen Rider Onyx was actually a good Kamen Rider during the period when his "good" counterpart, Dragon Knight, was being used by a villain. *Kit is the only Earth Rider to have met his Ventaran twin. *Drew Lansing and Kit Taylor were the two Earth Riders who vented the fewest other Riders with one each (among those that vented more than zero, at least). *Kit is the only Earth Rider to have fought in the final battle against Xaviax. *It is implied that Onyx's Advent Deck was a newly created one, as Pryce did not recognize Onyx's armor when he first saw it in episode 34. *After Adam's debut, Kit's attire began to become consistent throughout the remainder of the series in order to differentiate the two, as both were played by the same actor. *During A Dragon's Tale, in the scene where Kit had to chose between the Dragon Knight and Onyx Deck, Actor Stephen Lunsford had an on-going where Kit chose the Onyx Deck. *The cards which are shared between the two decks ( e.g Strike, Guard, Sword ) seemed to be flipped. E.g on the Strike vent card, for Dragon Knight the Dragon is entering the card from the right, while for Onyx the Dragon is entering the card from the left. *Dragon Knight and Onyx are the only two riders to wear their symbols on their armour ( helmets ). *Kit is the only rider to have four different visors, Blank Knight Visor, Dragon Knight Visor, Onyx Visor and Survive Mode Visor. See Also Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Heroes